


This Is How it Ends

by save_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Endverse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/save_castiel/pseuds/save_castiel
Summary: کس و دین در دنیای رو به ویرانی بعد از برخاستن لوسیفر برای بقای خود و سایر انسان ها تلاش میکنند.داستان پایان ، تاریک و غمگین و در دنیایی بدون ذره ای امید اتفاق می افتد





	1. Chapter 1

ماه ها بود که دین و کس شهر به شهر و ایالت به ایالت دنبال لوسیفر می گشتن. بعد از این که سم تصمیم گرفته بود ازشون جدا بشه و تنها بمونه ، دین به ندرت در باره ش حرف می زد. هر بار یه جوری از هر حرف زدن درباره سم طفره میرفت.

سم توی نامه ای که براشون گذاشته بود گفته بود که تا وقتی که با هم هستن در خطر هستن تا طعمه برای گیر انداختن همدیگه بشن. برای همین تصمیم گرفته بود بره. دین با این حرف موافق بود. گذاشته بود بره. انگار بعد از روبی دین هیچ وقت نتونسته بود واقعا سم رو ببخشه.

کس بارها سعی کرده بود دین رو قانع کنه که باهاش تماس بگیره ولی بی فایده بود. حتی خودش چند بار بدون این که دین بفهمه به سم زنگ زده بود ولی سم بهش جواب نمی داد. سم به هیچ تماسی جواب نمی داد. انگار تمام شماره های تلفنش رو از بین برده بود . هیچ راه ارتباطی نمونده بود. هیچ سرنخی نداشتن. هیچ کس حتی بابی از سم خبری نداشت. و حالا که لوسیفر ازاد شده بود وضع خطر ناک تر از همیشه بود. اگر سم به لوسیفر بله می گفت جنگ رو قبل از شروع باخته بودند

هر روز خبر های وحشتناک تری از هر طرف می رسید. هر روز که میگذشت وضع خراب تر میشد. هرج و مرج و ترس تمام دنیا رو گرفته بود. پلیس و دولت ها از پس این وحشت و قتل های عجیب و پی در پی بر نمی اومدن. چیزی تا فرو پاشی کامل جامعه انسانی باقی نمونده بود.

این چند ماه دین و کس به هر طریقی داشتند سعی می کردند جلوی این اتقاقات رو بگیرن. اگر می تونستن لوسیفر رو متوقف کنن شاید هنوز شانسی وجود داشت. ولی بعد از چنین ماه هنوز هیچ سرنخی از لوسیفر و برنامه هاش نداشتند . حتی نمی دونستن لوسیفر سم رو پیدا کرده یا نه. تنها ردی که داشتن فعالیت های شیاطین بود که به طرز چشمگیری زیاد تر شده بود. هر روز اخبار قتل های دست جمعی و اتش سوزی های عجیب و افرادی که ناگهان دیوونه می شدن و شروع به کشتار و خراب کاری می کردن می رسید.

ولی دین مدام یه حرف رو تکرار می کرد. و اون این فکر بود که تا وقتی که به مایکل بله نمی گفت همه در امان بودن. هرچند هرچی بیشتر می گذشت بیشتر به این موضوع شک می کرد. ولی هنوز یه نقطه امید بزرگ داشت و اونم این بود که به سم اطمینان داشت که بتونه جلوی لوسیفر مقاومت کنه. تا وقتی سم به لوسیفر بله نگفته بود پس لوسیفر از قدرت کاملش نمی تونست استفاده کنه .

دین و کس توی ایالت ویسکانسن وسط بررسی عکس های صحنه جرم بودن . داشتن دنبال جدید ترین رد از قتل های غیر معمول می گشتن که کس ناگهان سر جاش ایستاد و با دست شقیقه ش رو گرفت. بعد با ترس به دین نگاه کرد

کس :" پیام رادیو فرشته هاست... دین ...

دین سریع جلو اومد و کس رو به گوشه ای برد

دین : چی شده ؟

کس سرش رو مالید. سردرد بدی گرفته بود. باورش نمی شد چی شنیده : فرشته ها ... فرشته ها دارن برمی گردن بهشت.دروازه های بهشت رو قفل می کنن. دارن اخرین پیام اخطار رو میفرستن"

دین اخمی کرد : "این معنیش چیه؟"

کس با ناباوری به دین نگاه کرد : "دیگه نمیخوان بیشتر از این توی سیر اتفاقات دخالت کنن."

دین : یعنی چی؟ پس انسان ها چی!؟

کس به چشمای دین نگاه نکرد. پیام کاملا واضح بود. فقط سری تکون داد و اهسته گفت : اونا به ما کمکی نمی کنن

دین مکث کرد. ما؟ کس خودش رو جزو انسان ها حساب کرده بود؟ ولی در این باره چیزی نگفت. به جاش اخمی کرد و پرسید : حالا می خوای چکار کنی کس؟

کس: "حالا باید انتخاب کنم... یا اینجا روی زمین بمونم یا همراهشون برم."

دین جا خورد . یه قدم به کس نزدیک تر شد : "نمی تونی بری کس! اونا تو رو دشمن خودشون می دونن. تو رو می کشن!"

کس هنوز داشت شقیقه ش رو می مالید. سعی کرد به دین توضیح بده : "اونا گفتن که به کمک همه ی فرشته ها نیاز دارن تا بهشت ادامه پیدا کنه. هر فرشته ای که برگرده گناهانش بخشوده می شه."

دین با ترس به کس نگاه کرد. همین چند ماه پیش سم ترکش کرده بود. نمیخواست کس رو هم از دست بده. کس اخرین نقطه اتکاش بود. بدون اون کاملا تنها بود. بدون کس دیگه نمیتونست ادامه بده.

دین با چشمایی که از ترس گشاد شده بود به کس نگاه میکرد "ولی کس... تو که نمی خوای بری نه ؟... من بهت احتیاج دارم کس ...!"

کس به صورت نگران دین نگاه کرد و با قاطعیت سرش رو تکون داد. خیلی وقت بود که تصمیم خودش رو گرفته بود.

حتی اگر دین هم ازش این رو نمی خواست هیچ وقت دین رو توی این شرایط ترک نمی کرد تا به امنیت بهشت برگرده.

کس "من اینجا میمونم دین. تا اخرش اینجا میمونم"

《《《《《》》》》》

کس کنار پنجره ایستاده بود و مثل هرشب نگهبانی میداد. هنوز کارهایی از گریسش بر می اومد. اونشب هم داشت محیط اطراف رو میپایید که شیاطین یا موجودات دیگه بهشون نزدیک نشن.

صدای ناله ای از سمت تختی که دین روش خوابیده بود توجهش رو جلب کرد.

کس نگاهی به دین انداخت . دین دوباره داشت کابوس می دید. کس بی صدا جلو رفت و انگشتش رو روی پیشونی دین گذاشت. شاید دیگه گریسی براش نمونده بود ولی این کار کوچیک رو می تونست برای دین بکنه. هرچند هر بار از گریسش استفاده میکرد به پایان این منبع محدود نزدیک تر میشد. ولی دین ارزشش رو داشت.

ناگهان صدای رادیوی فرشته توی سرش پژواک انداخت. این بار یه صدای اروم و اشنا بود.

-کستیل؟ باید باهات حرف بزنم

کس چشماش رو بست و تمرکز کرد :"هستر؟"

-خودمم. مسئله مهمیه. بگو کجایی باید ببینمت.

کس مکث کرد و رو به دین نگاهی انداخت. دین حالا روی تخت اروم شده بود و صدای نفس هاش عمیق و منظم بود

کس حدس میزد که کسی از بهشت دنبالشون بگرده. ولی این ملاقات خصوصی عجیب بود.

کس:" اومدنت امن نیست. بگو چکار داری؟"

هستر : کستیل این شاید اخرین باری باشه که همدیگرو می بینیم. خواهش می کنم

کس چشماش رو بست. با این که دوست داشت برای اخرین بار هستر رو ببینه ولی نمی تونست جای مخفی شدنشون رو لو بده. برای همین فقط سکوت کرد. در عوض هستر ادامه داد

هستر : کستیل! پیام بهشت رو شنیدی مگه نه؟ چرا به بهشت برنگشتی؟

کس مکثی کرد : من بر نمی گردم

هستر‌: بعد از بسته شدن دروازه ها هیچ راه برگشتی نیست! اون وقت دیگه هرگز نمی تونی برگردی!

کس : من تصمیم خودم رو گرفتم. اینجا کنار انسان ها می مونم

صدای هستر با ترس و تعجب کمی بلند تر شد : این خودکشیه می دونی که ! بدون مایکل انسان ها این جنگ رو می بازن. حداقل پوسته ی مایکل رو راضی کن تا ...

کس حرفش رو قطع کرد : اون اسم داره ! اسمش دین هست. و حق انتخاب داره!

هستر : انتخابش به قیمت جون تمام اون انسان هایی تموم میشه که داری خودت رو براشون به کشتن می دی.... کستیل ... برادر... ازت خواهش می کنم.... چیزی که اون جا در انتظارته فقط یه مرگ دردناکه... نمی خوام اونجا تنها بمونی و کشته بشی.

کس سعی کرد صداش رو کنترل کنه تا قوی و شجاع به نظر بیاد. : من تنها نمی مونم ... دین با من هست

هستر با عصبانیت بلند تر گفت : پس برای اون انسان هست که داری این کار رو میکنی؟! می دونی که اخرش چی میشه ! اون تنهات میذاره. انسان ها همین طورن ... اون فقط ازت استفاده می کنه و بعد مثل یه دستمال مصرف شده کنارت میندازه

قلب کس‌ فرو ریخت ولی نذاشت صداش این رو نشون بده. حرف های هستر همیشه بزرگترین ترسش بود.

کس : این درست نیست. تو انسان ها رو نمی شناسی ... تو دین رو نمی شناسی ...

هستر اهی کشید. : همیشه یه دنده بودی .... هیچ کس اینجا در بهشت اینده ی خوبی رو برای زمین پیش بینی نمی کنه. کاش می تونستم کمکی کنم... ولی نمی تونم

کس حرفش رو قطع کرد : می دونم... ولی برای اخرین بار فقط یه خواهش ازت دارم... بهم بگو لوسیفر سم وینچستر رو پیدا کرده ؟

هستر مکثی کرد. و بعد گفت : نه .... هنوز نه....


	2. Chapter 2

بهشت فقط چند روز فرصت داده بود .

وقتی مهلت تموم شد همه چیز ناگهانی رخ داد . کس به سینه اش چنگ زد و روی زانو هاش افتاد .  به سختی تقلا میکرد تا از بین درد نفس بکشه .  قطع اتصالش با بهشت براش شوک بزرگی بود . 

و ترسناک ...

دین توی اتاق موتل نشسته بود و اسلحه هاش رو تمیز میکرد که متوجه کس شد .  سریع جلو اومد تا ببینه چه اتفاقی افتاده

دین : " کس حالت خوبه ؟ !"

دین شونه ی کس رو گرفته و بهش نگاه کرد .  چشمای کس مات شده بود انگار دین رو نمی دید .  به چیزی دیگه ای در دور دست ها نگاه میکرد . 

بعد از اون چشم های کس با نور ابی ضعیفی شروع به درخشیدن کرد

کس به سختی حرف می زد . " دروازه ها ...  بسته شدن ..."

دین با وحشت به کس نگاه کرد .  رنگ از صورتش رفته بود و می لرزید . " چه بلایی داره سرت می یاد !  کس با من حرف بزن !"

نور ابی لحظه به لحظه کم سو تر میشد و همراه با اون کس بیشتر بی قرار میشد .  دین به زور اون رو بین بازوهاش نگه داشته بود . 

کس سعی کرد کلمات رو به یاد بیاره ولی نمی تونست .  ذهنش کاملا متلاطم بود .  گریسش از منبع نیروی بی نهایت بهشت جدا شده بود و حالا حس می کرد نورش فقط کورسوی ضعیفی در سیاهی مطلق بود .  تا اون لحظه هیچ وقت تنها نبود .  همیشه صدای فرشته ها در گوشش زمزمه می کرد و هر وقت اراده می کرد میتونست بهشون گوش بده .  ولی حالا ...  کاملا تنها بود ... 

کس سرش رو بالا اورد و به صورت دین نگاه کرد .  دین ...  دین تنها کسی بود که این تنهایی وحشتناک رو کمی قابل تحمل می کرد .  سعی کرد روی حضور روح پر نور دین که با گریس ضعیفش حالا به سختی حسش می کرد تمرکز کنه .  انگشتای لرزانش رو توی پیرهن دین مشت کرد .  کس داشت سقوط میکرد و هیچ کس نبود اون رو بگیره .  ترس و وحشت تمام سینه ش رو پر کرده بود و فکر میکرد هر ان ممکنه منفجر بشه .

کس به سختی گفت : " ارتباط گریسم با بهشت ...  ارتباطم با منبع نیروی مقدس قطع شده ...  دین !"  کس ناله ای کرد و سینه ش رو محکم تر چنگ زد .  صورتش از درد در هم رفته بود .

هر لحظه کمتر و کمتر روح دین رو حس میکرد و این براش از هر چیزی ترسناک تر بود .  داشت در سیاهی مطلق غرق میشد .

کس تمام مدت به دین نگاه میکرد .  با تمام وجود سعی میکرد روی نور پر قدرت روح دین تمرکز کنه .  نوری که لحظه به لحظه جلوی چشم هاش محو تر میشد .  با تمام قدرتی که براش باقی مونده بود می خواست یک بار دیگه برای اخرین بار روح دین رو اون طور که همیشه میدید ببینه .  تمام بدنش به لرزه افتاده بود . 

دین :  اروم باش ....  هی هی ...  من اینجام ...  کس

کس زمزمه کرد : ...  دین ....

و نور ابی رنگ چشم هاش کاملا محو شد و همراه با اون کس هم از حال رفت

دین کس رو بین بازو هاش گرفت .  قلبش تند میزد .  نمی دونست این بلایی هست که با موندن روی زمین سر کس میاد .  وحشت زده بود . سر از حرف های کس در نمی اورد ولی مشخص بود که این طور نمیتونستن به شکار ادامه بدن .  شهر پر از شیاطین بود و کس اصلا در وضعیتی نبود که بتونه حتی راه بره و دین نمیدونست کی دوباره سر پا میشه .  ترس داشت به وجود دین هم رخنه میکرد ولی با سرسختی کنارش زد . 

کس خوب میشد .  کس باید خوب میشد ... چون بهش نیاز داشت . 

نمی خواست فکر کنه چرا کس سقوط کرد .  الان به هیچ چیز نمی خواست فکر کنه

دین با خودش زمزمه کرد : " باید یه جایی پیدا کنیم .  اینطوری نمی تونیم تو شهر بمونیم "

دین کمک کرد کس با پاهای بی جون، سوار ایمپالا بشه و با هم به دورافتاده ترین موتلی متروکه ای که پیدا کردند رفتند . 

اونجا دین کس رو روی یه تخت کثیف و شکسته دراز کرد .  چند تا قرص مسکن به کس داد تا کمک کنه کمی اون درد اروم بشه . تا ساعت ها بعد کس فقط به پهلو دراز کشیده بود و زیر محلفه ی پاره و مندرس از درد میلرزید

دین فقط از گوشه ی اتاق نمور به کس خیره نگاه می کرد و منتظر بود این وضع زودتر تموم شه . 

بالاخره ترس و وحشت و واقعیتی که رو به روش بود بهش هجوم اورد .  نمی تونست به کس نزدیک شه .  می دونست موندن کس روی زمین پیشش باعث شده به این روز بیوفته .  از خودش متنفر بود که باعث شده بود کس اینطور درد بکشه .  ولی کس باید خوب میشد .  کس همیشه بالاخره خوب می شد مگه نه؟ کس گفته بود که هیچ وقت ترکش نمی کنه و دین حرفش رو باور کرده بود .  حتی فکرشم نمی کرد چطور بتونه بدون کس ادامه بده


	3. Chapter 3

کس بازوی دین رو کشید و مشروب رو از دستش در اورد .  دیدن دین در اون وضع می ترسوندش .  مدت ها بود که دین مدام مست بود : ”  دین گوش کن ...  سم رو پیدا می کنیم ."

دین دستش رو از دست کس بیرون کشید .  صداش گیج و ناواضح بود .  شبیه خودش حرف نمی زد .  کس حس می کرد هر روز داره بیشتر با دینی که می شناخته فاصله می گیره .

دین با صدای خفه ای گفت : " چطوری اخه ! ؟ "

کس اهسته و یواشکی سینه ش رو مالید .  دردش هیچوقت اروم نمی شد ولی به دین نمیگفت .  فکر نمی کرد برای این درد کاری از دین بر بیاد .  اگر هم بر می اومد بعید بود دین توی این شرایط کاری بتونه بکنه .  مسئله سم مهم بود .  مهم تر از این درد کس .  باید هر طور بود دین رو سر پا نگه میداشت .  اگر سم تسلیم میشد همه چیز تموم بود .  باید زودتر پیداش میکردن .

کس نا امیدانه تلاش کرد چیزی بگه. نفس عمیقی کشید و صورتش از درد در هم رفت. : " با سرنخ بعدی شاید بهش نزدیکتر بشیم ... "

دین صداش رو بالا برد و داد زد : " اون تصمیم خودش رو گرفته .  همه رد هاشو پاک میکنه تا پیداش نکنیم ...  نمیخواد پیدا بشه .  و اگه سم نخواد هیچکس نمیتونه پیداش کنه ...  حتی بابی ازش خبری نداره "

کس : " دین ..."

دین :"  بس کن کس ...  فقط بس کن !"

دین دستی به موهاش کشید .  سرش گیج می رفت تحمل این بحث رو نداشت .  دیگه نمی خواست در باره سم یک کلمه بشنوه !  کس بیخودی امیدوار بود .  سم رو برای همیشه از دست داده بودن و این داشت خردش میکرد .  هر بار به یاد اخرین حرف هاش با سم می افتاد حس میکرد دیگه نمیتونه ادامه بده .  اره سم بدجوی گند زده بود و لوسیفر رو ازاد کرده بود .  دین هیچ وقت نمیتونست اونو ببخشه .  دیگه نمیتونست بهش اعتماد کنه و به خودش هم اینو گفته بود .  برای همین بود که هر دو تصمیم گرفته بودن از هم فاصله بگیرن .  ولی حالا وضع فرق میکرد .  الان باید با هم پیش میرفتن تا ذره ای شانس در برابر لوسیفر داشته باشن !

اگه سم گیر می افتاد دین هیچ وقت حتی نمیفهمید ...  این فکر مثل خوره شبانه روز به جونش افتاده بود و داشت دیوونه ش می کرد .  می ترسید سم خیلی وقت پیش گیر لوسیفر افتاده باشه .  می ترسید تمام مدتی که صرف عصبانی بودن از برادر کوچیکش کرده ، سم در واقع داشته شکنجه می شده و دین بی خبر بوده . 

دین شیشه الکل رو برداشت و از موتل بیرون رفت .  دیگه نمیتونست اونجا بمونه .  اون اتاق های کوچیک و نمور موتل فقط بیشتر و بیشتر اونو یاد سم مینداخت .  باید میرفت بیرون و کمی هوا میخورد

کس بی صدا رفتن دین رو تماشا کرد .  میدونست در ذهنش فقط اشوب و درد و نگرانی موج میزنه ولی کاری ازش بر نمی اومد . با احتیاط خودش رو روی نزدیک ترین مبل انداخت .  به پشتی تکیه داد و چشماش رو محکم بست .

شاید وقتی دین برمیگشت کمی اروم تر شده بود و می تونست باهاش حرف بزنه . 

سینه ش بدجوری درد میکرد و اروم نمیشد .  گریسش داشت ذره ذره میسوخت و کس نمیدونست تا کی میتونه دووم بیاره .  هر روزی که می گذشت دردش نه تنها کمتر نمی شد انگار بیشتر هم میشد

تنها چیزی که میدونست این بود که دین بهش نیاز داشت .  خودش این رو گفته بود .  کس نمی دونست چطور به دین دقیقا می تونه کمک کنه .  ولی انگار دین با بودن کنارش اروم میشد .  گاهی .  معمولا بعد از چند دقیقه ی طولانی داد و فریاد و پرت کردن وسایل موتل .  ولی همیشه اخرش کس می تونست ارومش کنه و باهاش حرف بزنه . از این که همراه بقیه فرشته ها نرفته بود پشیمون نبود .  هیچ وقت پشیمون نمیشد . 

***

بابی : " شیاطین دیترویت رو تحت کنترل گرفتن ."

دین بلند بلند حرف میزد ولی کس گوش نمیکرد .  ناگهان صدای دین رو از بین انبوه افکار نا واضح توی سرش شنید

دین : " یه حرفی بزن !  همین طور اونجا نشین .  باید چکار کنیم !"

کس سینه اش را محکم تر چنگ زد و سعی کرد دردش رو مخفی کنه .  این روز ها حتی به سختی نفس می کشید ." شاید بتونیم ...  با سم حرف بزنیم ...  شاید هنوز ..."

دین : " نه اسمش رو هم نیار ... اون ...  اون ..."

کس : " دین ...  اون برادرته ..."

دین : " خفه شو !  گفتم در بارش حرف نزن !  تمام این مدت ...  اگر میخواست میتونست پیدام کنه ...  اون دیگه برادر من نیست "

دین از ته قلبش اون حرفا رو نمی زد ولی عصبانیت تنها مکانیزم دفاعش بود .  کار دیگه ای ازش بر نمی اومد .  متنفر بودن از سم راحتتر از این بود که فکر کنه سم گیر افتاده یا مجبوره ازش فاصله بگیره .  پس به عصبانیتش ادامه می داد

کس حرفی نزد .  فقط چشماش رو بست و سرش رو پایین انداخت .  صورتش رنگ پریده بود .  قرص های مسکنش امروز خوب جواب نمی دادن .  خودش رو توی مبل جمع تر کرد و به دین نگاه نکرد .

بابی اخمی به دین کرد و ویلچرش رو جلو کشید : " تو که اینو جدی نگفتی !"

دین :"  اتفاقا جدی گفتم !  اون ول کرد و رفت !  میدونه که دارم دنبالش میگردم !  شنیدی اون شیاطین چی گفتن !  ولی هر بار که بهش نزدیک میشم دوباره خودشو گور و گم میکنه !  حتی حاضر نیست با من حرف بزنه !"

بابی :"  شاید به خاطر تو این کارو میکنه !"

دین قهقهه ی عصبی زد : " نه !  به خاطر من نیست .  به خاطر خودشه !  چون احساس گناه میکرد ...  ولی الان باید برگرده ...  اما به جاش چی !  اون دوباره داره خون شیطان میخوره !!"

کس اهسته گفت : " ولی مطمئن نیستیم دین !  شیاطین دروغ میگن !  نگو حرف اون شیطان لعنتی که شکنجه میکردی رو باور کردی !"

دین دستاش رو بالا اورد و به بیرون پنجره اشاره کرد و داد زد : " ردش همه جا هست !  توی تمام این دنیا کی دیگه هست که میتونه شیاطین با ذوب کردن مغزشون بکشه؟ فقط فرشته ها که اونا رفتن ...  تو هم که ... "

با دست اشاره ای به وضع داغون کس کرد و بعد مکثی حرفش رو ادامه داد : "... و سم !"

بابی و کس سرشون رو پایین انداختن .  دین راست میگفت .  همه شواهد اینو ثابت میکرد .  فقط هنوز نمیخواستن باور کنن که سم برای همیشه از دست رفته

***

کس روی زمین افتاد از درد ناله کرد .  درد سینه ش انقدر شدید شده بود که جلوی چشم هاشو نمی دید .  نفسش بند اومده بود .  می دونست معنیش چیه .

دین داد زد :  کس !  چی شده؟

بابی تلفنش رو قطع کرد و همون لحظه با صندلی چرخدار داخل اتاق اومد

بابی : " یه انفجار عظیم نصف دترویت رو نابود کرده ."

بعد متوجه کس شد که روی زمین افتاده بود و از درد به خودش می پیچید

بابی :  اون چش شد !

دین کنار کس زانو زد و شونه های کس رو در بازوش گرفت و از زمین کمی بلندش کرد : " کس حالت خوبه؟ "

کس نفس لرزانش را بیرون داد  .  با چشمای وحشت زده دنبال دین می گشت .  انگشتاش از درد به موکت رنگ و رو رفته چنگ میزد " این... شروعه دین ."

نمی دونست چطور به دین بگه .  دین تحمل این خبر رو نداشت .  دین نابود میشد . 

صدای بابی رو میشنید که برای دین توضیح میداد چه اتفاقی افتاده ولی کس متوجه نمیشد

صدای قهقه ی لوسیفر رو هنوز در سرش می شنید .  حس میکرد سرش داره منفجر میشه

و این انفجار فقط یک معنی می داد . 

لوسیفر به پوسته ی واقعیش رسیده بود . 

سم تسلیم شده بود


	4. Chapter 4

کس زیر ملاف مندرس تنها تخت متل از سرما میلرزید .  هوا چندان سرد نبود ولی کس حال خوبی نداشت .  دین فقط یک ملحفه ی پاره در کمد پیدا کرده بود و اون رو روی کس انداخته بود و خودش روی کاناپه با کاپشنی که دورش پیچیده بود سعی میکرد بخوابه . 

ولی خوابیدن محال بود . 

تمام ابعاد ذهنش با افکار سم پرشده بود .  برادر کوچیکش .  برادری که بزرگ کرده بود و قرار بود ازش محافظت کنه، مرده بود . 

نه نمرده بود .  دین ارزو میکرد کاش مرده بود . 

اتفاقی که افتاده بود از مرگ بدتر بود .

سم به لوسیفر اجازه داده بود تسخیرش کنه .  لوسیفر الان سم رو پوسته ی خودش کرده بود .

دین بطری مشروب رو از پایین تخت برداشت و دوباره چند قلپ دیگه سر کشید .  یک هفته ی اخیر چیزی جز الکل نخورده بود ولی حتی اون هم نمی تونست دردی که در عمق روحش می کشید رو اروم کنه . 

نگاهش به سمت تخت و پیکری که زیر ملحفه می لرزید افتاد . 

یک هفته ی اخیر با کس زیاد حرف نمیزد .  هر لحظه که می گذشت می خواست سوار ایمپالا بشه و برای مدتی تا می تونه از کستیل دور بشه .  نمی تونست کس رو مقصر ندونه .  به هر حال اون و فرشته های بهشت بودن که دنیا رو به این روز انداختن . 

ولی هر بار که دستای لرزونش به سمت سویچ ماشین رفته بود تا کس رو توی یکی از موتل ها رها کنه و بره نتونسته بود .  می دونست کس با این وضعیتش بدون دفاع و ضعیف تنها دووم نمیاره .  با این که بودن کنار کس سخت بود ولی فکر از دست دادنش زجر اور تر بود . 

چند قلپ دیگه از مشروبش خورد .  نگاهش مدام به گوشه دیگه ی اتاق جایی که کس زیر پتو جمع شده بود می افتاد .  مثل هر شب دیگه، کس خواب نبود .  ولی دین میدونست دقیقا بیدار هم نیست .  بعد از بسته شدن دروازه ها کس بدتر شده بود .  لب به غذا نمی زد و هر شب تا صبح با خودش زمزمه میکرد . 

دین به زحمت کس رو از موتلی به موتل دیگه می کشوند .  اگر دین هر بار بلندش نمیکرد و به زور بازوش رو دور گردنش نمی انداخت، کس حتی نمیتونست خودش راه بره .  روز ها با چشمای نیمه باز و صورت در هم رفته از درد گوشه ای جمع میشد و ساکت درد میکشید .  ولی حداقل روز ها وضع قابل تحمل تر بود .  این شب ها بود که دین رو به مرز جنون میرسوند .

روز ها دین بهش به زور قرص های بیشتری میخوروند تا شاید دردش اروم شه .  ولی شب ها ، کس اونقدر به سینه ش چنگ میزد که جای ناخن هاش رد خونی به جا می گذاشت ولی به نظر نمی رسید قرص ها و حتی مشروبی که دین گاهی به زور به لب هاش میرسوند تا کمی گرمش کنه و دردش رو اروم کنه، کمکش کنه . 

فقط یک چیز بود که دین فهمیده بود کمی حال کس رو بهتر می کنه . 

ولی اون ، چیزی بود که برای دین دردناک بود . 

صدای کس دوباره رشته ی افکارش رو پاره کرد .  زمزمه های شبانه ی کس شروع شده بود . 

دین حتی یک کلمه رو هم نمی فهمید .  حدس میزد کس به زبان انوکیان حرف میزنه .  شاید برای پدرش و شاید برای بهشت دعا میکرد؟

هرچی که بود دین از اون زمزمه ها متنفر بود . 

دین چشم هاش رو روی هم گذاشت .  بغض گلوش دیگه جزی از خودش شده بود .  جوری که بودنش رو حس نمی کرد . 

کس به این روز افتاده بود ولی هنوز برای فرشته ها دعا میکرد ... 

دین می دونست چرا ...  جدا شدن از منبع بهشت سخت و دردناک بود ولی چیزی که بیشتر از اون کس رو شکسته بود سکوت بود .  سکوت و تاریکی که با جدا شدن از بهشت انگار با هیچ چیز پر نمیشد . 

کس دوباره داشت از درد ناله میکرد .  دین ناسزا فرستاد .  اینطور به هیچ وجه نمی تونست بخوابه . 

و البته چیز دیگه ای هم بود ...  چیزی که دین نمی خواست به خودش اعتراف کنه

دین چند دقیقه ی طولانی دیگه مقاومت کرد ولی کس فقط داشت بدتر میشد .  تمام بدنش زیر پتو می لرزید . 

دین اهی کشید و تسلیم شد .  می دونست امشب هم مثل شب های قبل چاره ای نیست جز اینکه به تنها روش ممکن کس رو اروم کنه .  از جاش بلند شد و نزدیک تخت کس رفت .  کنار کس روی تخت نشست و در نور ضعیف ماه که از پنجره داخل می تابید به صورتش نگاه کرد .  صورت رنگ پریده ی کس از درد در هم رفته بود . 

دین چشماش رو بست و اه کشید .  کس می تونست به بهشت بره ولی تصمیم گرفته بود کنارش بمونه .  با این فکر هر بار به یاد می اورد که کس با بقیه ی فرشته ها فرق داشت . 

اهسته دست کس رو گرفت .  دست کس مثل یخ سرد بود .  دین ناسزایی فرستاد .  کاپشنش رو در اورد تا روی کس بندازه .  ظاهرا کس بهش بیشتر نیاز داشت .  می خواست پیرهنش رو در بیاره ولی تا کمی حرکت کرد دید کس دستش رو گرفته . 

به چشمای نیمه باز کس نگاه کرد .  توی چشمای غبار الودش درد موج میزد و این دین رو از درون خرد میکرد .  نمی تونست به اون چشم ها نگاه کنه و به یاد نیاره این وضع به خاطر خودش بوده . 

حالا کس داشت بی رمق اسم دین رو صدا میزد : ...  دین ...  د ..  دین ....

دین دست کس رو محکم تر گرفت و زمزمه کرد :  اینجام کس

کس :  تنهام نذار ....  دین ....

دین می دونست کس بین توهم و واقعیته .  به خاطر جدا شدن از فرشته ها یا به خاطر درد زیاد ، دین نمی دونست .  ولی می دونست چی کس رو اروم میکنه .  و هرچقدر هم برای خودش دردناک بود نمی تونست بذاره کس بیشتر از این زجر بکشه . 

از جاش بلند شد و پیرهن روییش رو در اورد .  با دور شدنش کس ناله کرد ولی دین ادامه داد . 

کس رو اروم روی تخت نشوند و پیرهن خودش رو تن کس کرد .  کس تمام مدت می لرزید و این کار دین رو سخت میکرد .  بعد از این که کس رو دوباره روی تخت دراز کرد خودش هم داخل تخت رفت .  کس رو در اغوش گرفت و ملحفه و کاپشن خودش رو روی هر دو کشید .

کس اه عمیقی کشید و بدن پر تنشش کمی شل شد .  دین دستش رو دور سینه ی کس گرفت و محکم به خودش فشرد .  تنها وقتی کس رو این طور در اغوش میگرفت کس اروم تر میشد . 

و در ته قلبش دین هر بار اعتراف میکرد که این خودش رو هم اروم میکنه .  اعتراف میکرد که کس رو دوست داشت . ...  نه، بیشتر از اون ...  بدون کس نمی تونست به زندگی ادامه بده .  همون طور که ظاهرا کس بدون اون زنده نمی موند

دین اهسته دستش رو روی سینه ی کس، جایی که می دونست کس درست کنار قلبش بیشترین درد رو حس میکرد گذاشت و با دست گرم و قویش کس رو محکم نگه داشت .  انگار این دستای قوی دین بود که تکه های در هم شکسته ی کس رو کنار هم نگه داشته بود

کس ناله ای کرد ولی دین این ناله رو می شناخت .  کس به این لمس نیاز داشت . 

دین شروع به زمزمه کرد .  شاید این زمزمه ها سکوت دردناکی که داشت کس رو ذره ذره نابود میکرد رو می شکست :  هیششش ...  سعی کن بخوابی کس ...  من اینجام ...


	5. Chapter 5

کس همیشه صبح ها تنها و با هجوم وحشت دوباره از خواب بیدار میشد. و دین در دور ترین گوشه ی ممکن با شیشه ی ابجو یا الکل نشسته بود . 

کس و دین هیچ وقت با هم در مورد اتفاقی که شب ها می افتاد حرفی نمی زدند. کاملا مشخص بود که دین به هیچ وجه نمی خواد در موردش حرف بزنه و کس هم نه توان بحث کردن داشت و نه میخواست دین رو از چیزی که مدام بودعصبی تر کنه 

قرص هایی که دین بهش میداد هر روز کمتر و کمتر دردش رو اروم میکرد و انگار دین هم متوجه این شده بود .  چون حالا روز ها به جای یک قرص ، دو قرص به کس میداد .  گاهی وقت ها که کس خیلی حالش بدتر میشد دین به زور چند قلپ از الکل هایی که مزه ی گازوییل میداد هم بهش می خوروند . 

ولی فقط وقتی کس از شدت درد از حال میرفت یا شبهایی که از ترس و وحشت به مرز جنون میرسید بود که دین واقعا بهش نزدیک میشد .  در اون لحظه ها کس در ارام ترین حالت ممکن بود .  وقتی دین اهسته و با لطافت روی سینه ی زخمیش دست میکشید و سعی میکرد عضلات منقبضش رو ماساژ بده و بدن یخ زده ش رو کمی گرم کنه ،کس حس میکرد همه این درد ها ارزشش رو داشته .  چون دین در کنارشه و دین بهش اهمیت میده .

هیچ کدوم از قرص ها و هیچ مقدار از الکل ها نمی تونست به اندازه ی زمانی که دین کنارش سپری میکرد دردش رو تسکین بده . 

کس نمی فهمید چرا دین فقط در اون شرایط بود که بهش نزدیک میشد .  شاید به خاطر ترحم بود .  یا شاید فقط ترس از دست دادن کس بود .  چون کس مطمئن بود حتی یک روز رو هم بدون دین دووم نمیاره . 

و میدونست که دین هم بهش نیاز داره .  وگرنه چرا ازش نگهداری میکرد ... 

فقط همین بود که هنوز سر پا نگهش داشته بود .  اینکه دین شاید هنوز بهش اهمیت میده و هنوز بهش نیاز داره

***

جستجو برای پیدا کردن ردی از لوسیفر همچنان ادامه داشت .  دین و کس ایالت به ایالت دنبال سرنخ میگشتن و اخرین بازمانده های هانتر ها رو ملاقات میکردن تا شاید هنوز راهی برای نجات دادن دنیا پیدا میکردن . 

بابی خونه ش رو به یه سنگر تبدیل کرده بود که از اونجا سعی میکرد هانتر ها رو رهبری کنه . هرچند با حمله های مداوم زامبی ها و شیاطین اون سنگر زیاد دووم نمی اورد .

دین جعبه قرصی که به تازگی از یکی از فروشگاه های تخریب شده کش رفته بود رو با بطری اب سمت کس انداخت و سوار ایمپالا شد .

کس با دست های لرزون سه تا از قرص ها رو بیرون اورد و داخل دهنش انداخت .  دین زیر چشمی نگاهی کرد با اخم گفت :  اون لعنتی ها رو با بدبختی جور می کنم می دونی که؟ اینطوری باز زود قرص ها تموم میشن و دوباره وسط هانت از حال میری !  اون وقت این منم که باید تو رو جمع کنم !

کس جوابی نداد .  فقط سرش رو به پشتی صندلی ماشین تکیه داد و با چشمای بسته اه دردناکی کشید .  حالا به درد سینه ش ، جایی که سوختن گریسش بیشترین اسیب رو زده بود، درد کتف هاش هم اضافه شده بود .  فکر نمی کرد بال هایی که دیگه نداشت، انقدر وسلش رو که دیگه حالا بدن خودش به حساب می اومد رو تحت فشار بذاره .

با دست کتفش رو ماساژ داد و بدون اینکه چشم هاش رو باز کنه زمزمه کرد :  بدون قرص ها نمی تونم ....  خودت می دونی دین

دین جوابی نداد .  سکوت طولانی ایمپالا رو پر کرد .  دین هنوز ماشین رو روشن نکرده بود . 

دین خوب می دونست کس راست میگه .  بدون اون قرص ها کس تبدیل به توده ی درهم شکسته ای میشد که به زحمت اسم موجود زنده میشد روش گذاشت . 

ولی دین می ترسید ...  می ترسید روزی برسه که تمام قرص ها و انواع دارو ها نتونن به کس کمک کنن .  می ترسید کس رو از دست بده . 

ولی می دونست بدون قرص ها قطعا کس رو از دست داده

دین ماشین رو روشن کرد و تمام حرص خودش رو سر جاده های پیچ در پیچ خالی کرد . 


End file.
